Please Be Real (Kagamine Len x OC oneshot)
by fufu15
Summary: Jamie West is an orphan who tries to keep her life simple and normal. What will happen if Kagamine Len suddenly pays her a visit? [Len x OC]


**This oneshot was originally posted in my wattpad account. I'm kinda new with (but I've read a few stories here) Hope you guys enjoy this oneshot! :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid, Kagamine Len or the song mentioned below.. :3**

My name is Jamie West. I am fourteen years old and I am an orphan. I don't have much friends and I dedicate my time to studying, my part-time job, and anime.

As I was going home from my job, being a cashier at a nearby convenience store, I came across this anime shop or whatever you call it. I went in and bought this CD which was a collection of Kagamine Len's songs. I am a big fan of Vocaloid, especially Len.

I went home and popped the CD in my CD player and played Soundless Voice. I went over to my computer and checked my email. After scrolling down a bit, I saw this weird subject for an email. It just says "download me". I curiously opened the email to see a picture of Kagamine Len. I looked at the sender but it didn't say. How was that even possible?

'Maybe it's just someone from school who wants me to have this picture of Len. I wonder why?'

I clicked the download button and nothing happen. I was sure that it would show a scary face or something.

"Jamie! Time for dinner!", Allie, the owner of the orphanage I was staying in, said through my door.

"I'll be down in a minute!", I replied. I heard footsteps after my reply, assuming that she left. I shut down my computer and my CD player and went downstairs for dinner.

After dinner, I got ready for bed. As I entered my room, I saw this life-size statue of Kagamine Len. A part of me was fangirling while the other part was wondering how this got here and how someone managed to get in my room. As I glanced up to Len's face, I felt a blush creeping up my face. I can't help it! He may be a statue, but he looks so real. Why can't he be real?

I decided that the statue could stay in my room. I laid down on my bed thinking about how life would be if he was real. I slowly drifted to sleep getting ready for the weekend.

**~~~~~~~~~~ Next Day ~~~~~~~~~~**

I was sleeping soundly when suddenly the curtains flew open. I slowly opened my eyes to see the sun shining directly at my face.

"Good morning.", a male voice said.

I sat up, rubbed my eyes and opened them to see blue eyes. It took me 2 minutes to register what's happening. After that I screamed at the top of my lungs, realizing there was a male in my room.

I suddenly felt a hand cover my mouth.

"Shh! Don't scream. You don't need to be scared. It's just me.", the male said.

"Wh.. Who are you?", I asked.

"Kagamine Len. I thought you know me. You did download me after all. Sorry I wasn't able to arrive last night. You're Jamie, right?"

"How is this possible?"

"Like I said. You downloaded me and here I am. So, what would you like to do Jamie?"

"Jamie! Breakfast is ready!", I heard Allie scream through the door again.

"I'll be down in a minute!", I scream back. After I heard footsteps, I faced Len again. "You better explain this to me later."

"Okay. You better get ready. Wouldn't want your breakfast getting cold.", he said with a smile on his face.

I got ready then dragged Len downstairs. As I held his hand, I couldn't help blushing. What was weird was that there was no sign of him being a robot or something. I could feel the warm flesh of his hand on mine. As I entered the dining hall, Allie gave me a questioning look.

"Jamie, who is this?", she said with a sweet smile.

"This is Len, my friend. Len, this is Allie, my guardian.", I replied.

"Nice to meet you Allie. Thank you for taking good care of my friend, Jamie.", Len said bowing down.

"No problem?", Allie answered. "Well you better eat your breakfast. You're free for today Jamie."

"Okay Allie. And don't worry. I won't cause trouble. I'll just go to the park with Len today.", I said with a smile.

Len and I ate breakfast together, occasionally talking about things. He told me he would explain everything later at the park.

After breakfast, we went to the park not even realizing we were holding each other's hands. Len was a really sweet and fun-loving guy. One of my wishes has finally come true, and so far, everything is good.

"So.. Can you please explain how you got here?", I asked while sitting down on the grass beside him.

"Like I said, you downloaded me. We were finally released to your realm. We were asked who we wanted to stay with, and I picked you.", he explained.

"But why me? You have tons of fans all over the world! You could've stayed with your twin! Why did you pick me?"

"I've watched you from a distance and-"

"So you're like a stalker..", I deadpanned.

"No! Not like that! It's just.. How do I say this? Argh!"

"Say what Len?"

"They told us to choose a year ago and I've watched you since then. I've really admired you Jamie."

I felt myself blush when he said that.

"Thanks Len.", I said with a smile.

I suddenly felt him slowly hold my face. He slowly inches towards me. I then realized he was waiting for me to respond. After a second, I closed the space between us. This kiss was not like how they described how a kiss from your true love feels. It didn't have fireworks or sparks. Instead, it was a sweet, warm and passionate kiss that would really fit my description of true love. I know I will never forget the day Kagamine Len came to life and chose me to be his partner.

**_Fin~_**

**I hope you enjoyed and please tell me what you think.. :3**


End file.
